L'amour plus fort que la mort
by noctum
Summary: 148 ans qu'il l'attendait, inlassablement. 148 ans qu'il attendait qu'elle lui fasse signe, qu'elle refasse surface. 148 ans qu'il patientait, plein d'espoir de revoir sa bien aimée.


**Ma première fanfiction... Je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse en la postant. xD Mais je viens enfin d'avoir l'idée que j'attendais pour me lancer la rédaction de fanfictions, so... Allons y.**

 **Pour vous aiguiller et que vous comprenez quelque chose à cet O.S, en fait j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire lors du re-visionnage de l'Axolot numéro neuf, le dernier sorti en fait. À un moment de la vidéo, Patrick parle de Caroline Christine Walter, une jeune fille morte à 17 ans de la tuberculose en 1867. Sa sœur fit sculpter une statue à son effigie dans le cimetière où elle fut enterrée. Plus tard, la sœur de Caroline remarqua qu'un anonyme pose tous les jours une nouvelle fleur sur la tombe de Caroline, et personne ne sut jamais de qui il s'agissait, alors que, 148 ans plus tard, la tombe est toujours fleurie, tous les jours. J'ai trouvé cette histoire particulièrement romantique et cela m'a donné une idée d'os. Voilà, voilà. :3**

 **Bien sûr, je rappelle qu'aucune des personnes citées dans le texte ne m'appartient.**

« Tu te gâches la vie, François. Tu le sais, non ? »

Le jeune homme, drapé dans l'ombre, soupire longuement. Assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre de son appartement, qui donne directement sur une rue animée, éclairée par de nombreux lampadaires et par les phares de voitures. Dans cette avenue, les gens marchaient sur le trottoir, certains pressés, d'autres non, seuls ou en groupe. Ils discutaient, regardaient leur portable. La nuit tombait lentement, le soleil laissait sa place à la lune. François soupira de nouveau, appuyant sa joue contre sa paume de main, et observe sans relâche les passants, distrait. Depuis le canapé où il s'est posé, son ami Patrick le toise d'un regard indéchiffrable, impassible. Il attend une réponse, qui met du temps à venir. Finalement, son interlocuteur prend la parole, ses paroles marquées d'une immense mélancolie :

« Oui, je le sais... Mais je n'y peux rien. Elle me manque trop. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que la voix de Patrick s'élève de nouveau dans le salon plongé dans le noir :

« La perte d'un être cher est toujours difficile. Mais dans notre cas... Tu sais bien que se lamenter sur le décès d'un simple humain est une perte de temps. Ouvre les yeux, François. Elle est morte, et ce pour toujours.

— Je sais... »

Il dirige son regard emprunt de tristesse vers le ciel, brièvement.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Ça m'est impossible. »

Cela faisait 148 ans qu'elle l'avait quitté désormais. 148 ans qu'il s'était enfermé dans une morosité inquiétante, qu'il faisait son deuil, vêtu de noir chaque jour de l'année. 148 ans qu'elle était partie, et pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle.

« De toutes façons tu sais bien qu'elle serait morte avant toi. Après tout, les humains ne possède pas la même durée de vie que nous autres démons, tente Patrick craignant cependant la réaction de son ami. »

Celui ci se lève, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat rougeoyant, le visage dénué de toutes émotions. Sans dire un mot, il active ses pouvoirs et fuit dans l'ombre. Patrick reste seul assis sur le fauteuil de cuir, dans le salon silencieux.

François marche inlassablement dans les ruelles étroites. Sombre silhouette se mouvant dans la nuit, il inspire un sentiment d'inconfort dans l'esprit de ceux qu'il rencontre. Après tout, il est un démon. Et cela, même sans le savoir, les humains le sentent. Ils ont soudainement froid, un frisson les secoue alors qu'ils pressent le pas pour rentrer chez eux, pris d'un soudain pressentiment. François lui ne se dépêche pas, il marche calmement, de toutes façons il n'a pas de destination particulière. Et alors qu'il longe les murs des maisons d'Avignon tel une ombre inquiétante dans la pénombre, il pense à _elle_. Elle qui n'avait pas eu la vie qu'elle méritait. Elle était partie trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. " _Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier_ ", qu'on disait. François avait désormais ce dicton en horreur. Mais cela faisait 148 ans désormais qu'il attendait un signe d'elle. Il gardait l'espoir qu'elle se soit réincarnée, et il attendait, chaque jour, d'apercevoir une jeune fille dont le visage lui était familier. Il attendait qu'elle revienne vers lui, inlassablement. Ses pas finissent par le guider jusqu'au cimetière, tout naturellement. Il passe la grille et n'esquisse même pas une grimace en entendant le grincement strident produit par le portail. Le lieu mortuaire n'est pas éclairé du tout, mais le démon se contrefiche de l'absence de lumière, profitant de ses capacités pour se guider de lui même dans les ténèbres. Il traverse la nécropole sans un bruit, empruntant un chemin qu'il connaît par coeur. Arrivé jusqu'au fond du cimetière, il approche d'une pierre tombale bien particulière. Elle est là. La statue est une réplique parfaite de celle qui fait toujours battre son coeur. Les même traits fins, le même air paisible. François soupire, observe la plaque mortuaire aux pieds de la statue de sa bien aimée, pour revenir sur la fleur colorée se trouvant contre le bras de la défunte sculptée, avant de contempler son visage figé dans la roche pour l'éternité. Le démon reste debout, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Il repense aux courtes années passées ensembles.

 _Le démon avait été intéressé par cette jeune humaine depuis sa naissance. Il épiait alors qu'elle venait au monde, caché dans l'ombre rassurante d'un meuble. Il observait alors qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas, tapi dans les ténèbres. Elle s'appelait Caroline Walter, était belle et pure comme un ange. Issue d'une famille de croyants, elle semblait surprotégée par sa grande sœur, Selma. Lui, pauvre démon mineur, se mourrait d'envie de l'approcher. Alors, lorsqu'elle eut une dizaine d'années, il apparût dans sa chambre. Il avait choisi une apparence humaine pour l'occasion, apparence qu'il avait conservé, deux siècles plus tard. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas crié, simplement, elle l'avait observé, une lueur curieuse scintillant dans ses iris noisettes. Ils discutèrent, calmement, tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Selma et des parents de la jeune fille. Ils se lièrent d'amitié rapidement, si bien que parfois, dans la forêt, on pouvait les apercevoir tous les deux, mains dans la main, marchant doucement à travers bois, discutant et riant. C'était leur moment à eux, et François savait qu'il ne cesserait de chérir ses instants passés en sa compagnie. Caroline avait seize années lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à être "plus qu'amis". Mais leur complicité était toujours là, malgré toutes leurs différences, malgré tout ce qui les séparaient. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à montrer les premiers signes de maladie, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à maigrir plus que suffisamment, qu'elle s'était mise à tousser longuement, il était là. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté, usant de ses pouvoirs pour la suivre partout, immensément inquiet. À peine une année plus tard, elle rendait son dernier soupir, non sans lui avoir murmuré quelques mots avant de partir, et après avoir souri une dernière fois lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par cet adorable surnom qu'elle affectionnait tant, surtout lorsque c'était lui qui la surnommait comme ça. Et elle avait fermé les yeux, pour ne jamais plus les rouvrir. Il s'était fondu parmi les ombres alors que Selma entrait dans la chambre. Il avait vu la famille pleurer la jeune fille, il avait toujours été présent. Jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il ne savait même pas si les démons étaient capables de pleurer. Il gardait la certitude que l'adolescente allait finir par revenir. Alors il l'attendit. Longtemps._

Un soupir douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'était assis aux côtés de la pierre tombale, lui tournant le dos. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel nocturne, il pensait. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle revienne. Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et croisant ses bras dessus de sorte à y enfouir son visage, il sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais François ne perdait pas espoir. S'il commençait à perdre espoir, ce serait la fin. Un long moment passa, sans un bruit, avant qu'il ne se redresse et fasse apparaître une rose d'un rouge éclatant, qu'il plaça aux bras de la statue à la place de l'ancienne fleur dans un geste habitué mais néanmoins empli de tendresse. Il se remit ensuite debout, prêt à s'en aller, lorsqu'un bruit métallique le fit violemment sursauter. Il se retourna, ses sens aux aguets. Il vit alors une pelle, banale. Posée contre le mur il n'y avait que quelques instants, et maintenant à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Que... ? Il regarda la pelle s'agiter doucement, tel un fantôme.

Son regard s'illumina soudainement. L'espoir revenait. Et Caroline aussi. Il sourit, lèvres tremblantes sous l'émotion, alors qu'il se saisissait de sa belle revenue. Le surnom enfantin rompit alors le silence pesant régnant dans le cimetière :

« Pupuce, te revoilà enfin... »

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Étant donné que c'est ma première fic, je suis pas trop sûre de moi, enfin. x) Le pairing Fossoyeur/Pupuce est un de mes pairings préférés, je le trouve très inspirant et je n'arrête pas d'imaginer une backstory de ouf à chaque épisode du Fossoyeur que je visionne. Parce que aimer une pelle à ce point, c'est peu commun quand même. xD**

 **(d'ailleurs, je me suis relue, mais il se peut qu'il se trouve des coquilles ou des incohérences dans le texte... Désolée d'avance ! xD)**

 **Donc voilou, encore une fois j'espère que cela vous aura plu, keur sur vous :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, ça emplira mon palpitant de joie ! D'ailleurs j'accepte tout les commentaires, sauf les messages haineux/insultants x)**

 **Bisous !**

 **\- Noctum.**


End file.
